Sleepover?
by PREttYPAIN
Summary: Raiden and Fujin decide the MK gang deserve a night off to...have a sleepover? My first MK fic. Rated T for language and inneundo. For now.
1. Sleepover?

**Chapter Uno (1)**

**So, I was playing Mortal Kombat the other day and I just got whacked in the head by the inspiration bat. *Rubs head* That gets annoying after awhile...Anyways, here is the result. My first MK fic! Sorry if I misspell names or anything. Oh and obvisouly none of the characters belong to me or else I wouldn't be sitting in my slippers writing about them getting drunk. :)**

* * *

**_Sleepover?_**

**_*1* _**

It was essentially Raiden's idea. But Fujin couldn't help but join in.

"I think it's perfect." He replied when his fellow god had suggested the plan. "Just what our soldiers need."

So it was settled then. The first official sleepover of the kombatants was to be that night at Johhny Cage's bachelor pad. It was after all a mansion that could fit all the invited guests.

First though, Raiden had to inform Johnny.

Johnny was just getting out of bed, even though it was already twelve in the afternoon. He was making his way to the kitchen to eat when he almost doubled over at the sight of the thunder god sitting at his kitchen table eating some Frosted Flakes.

"You need to organize your fridge." The god mumbled through his full mouth. "Can't find anything in there."

Johnny scratched his head, trying to remember exactly how much he drank last night. It _was_ a wild party, after all.

"Uh-huh. Um, Raiden? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I drop in and visit? Am I really so unbearable?"

"Well no, but dude, you can't just drop in like this. It's kind of creepy. I mean, at least use the doorbell."

Raiden frowned. "What for? I'm a god. I have no need for doorbells."

Johnny Cage sighed. "Never mind. I'm starved so hand over the cereal."

Raiden handed the actor the box of flakes.

"So," Cage began, pouring the cereal into his bowl. "What brings you here, because I know it's not just for a visit. Please tell me I'm not needed in the other realms yet, because I seriously just started filming a new movie and I really can't take any time to go on any bloodbath mission…"

Raiden shook his head. "No, of course not. No fighting for awhile." Under his breath he muttered, "I hope."

"So, nothing else?"

"Well," Raiden hesitated. Johnny raised a brow.

"What?"

"There was this thing Fujin and I thought might help you and the other fighters."

"Yeah, like what?"

Johnny waited patiently. "A kind of get together."

"Like a party?" Johnny's face brightened at the idea. "I partied last night like crazy, but I'm up for another."

Raiden smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Where's this party gonna be, anyways?"

"Um, well. Here."

Johnny spit out his cereal, milk spraying all over the god sitting across from him.

"_Here_?!"

"Sure. You have such a nice place, why let it go to waste?"

Johnny thought a minute. "Well, I guess-"

"Great. They'll be here at eight. Oh and make sure your guest rooms are clean." He added quickly. "Their spending the night."

With that Raiden was gone, leaving Johnny Cage to sit at his table and wonder how the hell he even got mixed up with this shit in the first place.

* * *

**_Later in Edenia_**

**_***_**

"A party? All right, let's go!"

"Mother, calm down. There's a meeting in the other room."

"Ooops."

The Edenian Queen and her daughter, along with their trusted guard, Jade, stood before Raiden in curiosity.

"Johnny Cage, huh?" Jade wondered. "Earthrealm?"

"Oh, that's right." Sindel remembered. "You don't really know Johnny, do you? He's wonderful, you'll fall head over heels."

"Mom," Kitana reproached.

"What? He's sexy."

Jade giggled.

"He is rather attractive." Raiden added, receiving odd looks from Kitana and her friend.

"I think we shall attend this get together of yours, Raiden." Sindel announced, gleefully. "We need a break from all this fighting."

"Speak for yourself." Kitana muttered, folding her arms.

"Oh, honey. You need to let loose. When was the last time you saw that monk of yours, Liu Kang?"

Kitana glared at her mother. "He's dead, mom."

Sindel made a face. "Oh, yeah. That's right. Sorry."

"Well, he's _un_dead now." Raiden corrected.

"Still, it would be good to get away from everything." Sindel insisted. She looked to Jade. "What do you think, Jade?"

The dark skinned woman glanced at her queen and then at her princess. "Um, I don't really know…."

"Bah!" Sindel waved her away. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm your queen and I'm Kitana's mother, so you both have to listen to me."

Raiden eyed the white haired Edenian before him with admiration. He liked a woman who took charge.

Sindel looked at him then, and smiled widely. "We'll be there."

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Earthrealm_**

**_***_**

"A get together?" Sonya Blade was a little bewildered at Fujin's invitation to a 'small get together'. She didn't really understand why they were sleeping over as well.

"Wait, we gotta bring our pajamas?" Jax asked just as confused. Sonya stifled a giggle at the big man using the word 'pajamas'.

"Isn't that like a sleepover?" He continued. "Man, I don't do sleepovers."

"There's going to be fine women in their nighties there and you don't want to come?" Fujin asked innocently. He looked at Jax with wide eyes while Sonya stifled yet another laugh as she heard the mighty wind god use the word 'nighties'.

Jax hesitated. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"Pervert." Sonya gave him a light sock on the shoulder.

"You know I only have eyes for you, Sonya baby."

"Oh shut up."

Fujin chuckled. "So you'll be there I presume?"

Sonya glared at him. "You presume right. But I won't enjoy a minute of it, I know that already. Don't we have more important things to do? Like, oh I don't know, save Earthrealm from evil."

"What is more important than bonding with your fellow kombatants? Saving the world can wait for one night. Live a little, Sonya Blade."

Sonya grumbled. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

But Fujin was already gone in a flash of smoke and Jax was leaving to go pack.

"Gotta go get ready to _bond_, Sonya. Especially with that Edenian princess. And her fine friend. And that one chick, Lei Mae…oh lord."

Sonya rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long ass night indeed.

* * *

*******

"There." Johnny Cage sighed, looking around his decked-out house. "Perfect." He dusted off his hands. "Thanks guys." He said to the many tired maids and butlers who shuffled out the door. Being rich did have it's advantages...

"It looks like a real club." He thought aloud, glancing around his expensive house. The living room was all decked out in low lights of red, green and blue. The bar was freshly stocked with different kinds of drinks, the black table-top packed with food. Everything looked perfect. The one downside was that it was really dim in there, so that when the doorbell rang and Johnny rushed to get it he banged his foot on a chair.

He sucked his breath in frustration. "Raiden-damn-this-shit!" When he got to the door though, he hid his outburst with a wide grin and cheery greeting. "Hi! C'mon in!"

It was Kenshi and Ermac, tugging along two flannel bags that were needed for the night. Kenshi wore a dark, long sleeved shirt and dark pants. Ermac wore an almost identical outfit. Well, Johnny thought, I wouldn't take them for the daring fashionista type anyway.

"You guys are kind of early." He said instead, glancing at his Gucci watch. "It's barely 7:00."

"We decided that it was more polite to arrive early than late." Ermac stated simply and Johnny just replied with a weirded-out smile wondering if 'we' meant Kenshi and Ermac or just Ermac. He was a pretty freaky guy.

While they waited for an hour, they ate a few of the chips that were on the counter with the other food. While buying the food a few hours before, Johnny had realized that more than half of his guests weren't even human and he didn't know if they ate human food or if they even ate at all, but he figured it was always nice to have food out. Just in case. It was also funny to see Ermac grab a chip and turn around so that the other two kombatants wouldn't see him slip off his mask to eat it. I guess even ninjas with the souls of dead warriors inside them liked Dorritos too, Johnny mused curiously just as the doorbell rang and he had to get up answer it. He glanced at the clock. It was still only eight fifteen.

"Hey guys!" He greeted Jax and Sonya, who looked like she had lemons for breakfast as she carried two large black bags.

"Hello, Cage." She greeted monotonously.

"Hiya, Sonya baby." He smiled wickedly at her. "Like using my last name? You can have it, ya know."

"Ugh." She shoved past him. "I'll use it alright. I'll curse it, that's how I'll use it."

Jax and Johnny followed her in. The blonde actor snaked his arm around her waist. "You'll curse it _every night_, right?"

She elbowed him in he ribs. "Get off, you pig."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Shut the hell up!"

Johnny let her go though and Jax was still laughing as he searched the food and piled some chicken and steak on his plate.

"Whooo! Beer!" He grabbed two bottles. "You want one, Sonya?"

Sonya shook her head. "You think I'm crazy? I'm at a party with strange men. I'm planning on staying sober tonight."

Johnny leaned over to Kenshi and mumbled "_Yeah right_."

"Hey, butthead." Sonya called, smirking as Johnny turned around. "The door's ringing. I suggest you get it."

"That was harsh, Blade." He sighed dramatically, getting up to recieve the new guests. "You wound me deeply."

Sonya merely rolled her eyes, a habit, and went back to stealing chips off Kenshi's plate. Jax gave her a scolding glance, trying not to laugh.

The new guest was Sub-Zero, wearing his typical get-up. Johnny shivered slightly, thanking his lucky stars he had such good heating in his house. "Hey, Sub. How's it goin? Glad you could make it."

"I had to come." The cold man replied, his mask moving from his words.

"Well, it's nice to see you're so enthusiastic."

"Why wouldn't I be when Raiden puts a knife to your throat as you sleep and tells you that you have to attend a party or else you'd never see the sun again?"

"Um, yeah. Exactly." Johnny mumbled confused as the LinKuei master past him and raised his blue bag in hesitation. Johnny noticed then that the others had simply dumped there bags next to the entranceway. "Hey," he called to the others. "Thanks for being so polite. You really didn't need to ask where to put your shit at all."

Sonya crunched the chip in her mouth, a twitch in her cheek. "No problem Mr. Movie Star."

"Here, I'll take it." Johnny ignored the blonde and took Sub-Zero's bag. He grabbed the others and threw them in the jacket closet. Some guests.

He was about to return to the living room when the doorbell interupted him. "Who the hell is it now?" He whispered. "It's probably that freakin robot-dude."

It wasn't though. Not unless Cyrax had sprouted long black hair and breasts.

"Hi, Johnny Cage." Li Mei drawled, fluttering her lashes. "I've never been to your house before. In fact, I barely leave Outworld. You're house is really great."

From somewhere inside, Sonya coughed and a muttering could be heard. "Thinks she's some virginal, country bumpkin..."

Li Mei's smile hardened, but she only brushed past the Earthrealm fighter, who was busy assessing her. She was wearing a tight purple shirt that barely covered her stomach and black leather pants. Johnny secretly thanked Raiden as he took her bag and stored it with the others. It was really going to be a fun night.

In two hours everyone except the Edenians had arrived and the music was blasting. Kenshi and Jax were locked in an intense arm wrestling match with Sonya screaming at the top of her lungs. Li Mei was trying to hit on Ermac, who politally tried to fend her off. She rubbed her hand down his arm, smiling slightly.

"So, there's _tons_ of warriors that make up your soul? It must be strange to have so many men inside you."

Sonya who couldn't help but overhear, whispered in Jax's ear. "She should know."

Jax burst out laughing, momentarilly letting down his gaurd. Kenshi siezed the opportunity and slammed his arm to the table in victory. Jax grumbled and glared at Sonya who smiled sheepishly. "It was funny, though, right?"

Suddenly, Johnny appeared from the bar, carrying a tray of shot glasses. "Shots!" He yelled, setting the drinks down on the table where Kenshi and Jax had been arm-wrestling.

"Oh no." Sonya began, starting to get up. "I'm gonna go get more chips."

Lei Mei crossed her legs, shaking her black stilletto slowly. "Poor blondie can't take the heat. She's not tough enough to drink with the big boys."

There was a chorus of "ohs" from the others, and Sonya stopped mid-walk and turned around. She smiled at the other female with venom. "I'm the best drinker out of all these losers and I'll prove it to you right now."

She marched back to her seat and plumped herself down. "Who's up for the challenge?"

Johnny handed her a shot while taking one for himself. "Here's to fighting!" He raised his glass, the others following. Sonya was the first to down the liqour, quickly taking another as the fluid ran temptingly down her throat.

"To Mortal Kombat!" She cheered before downing her second shot. "Give me another, Cage."

And so it kept on, each kombatant making a toast before greedily slopping down the shot. Lei Mei had somehow managed to escape after her fourth one, taking advantage of the loud commotion the drinkers caused. She was standing beside Ashrah at the large fishtank, watching the others and laughing as Sonya became even more intoxicated than she would've thought capable. Soon, the blonde woman was slurring and hanging over Kenshi.

Suddebly she perked up, raising her head to look at Cyrax who was near the radio. "Turn it up!" She yelled, stumbling to her feet. "I love this song! I just _love_ this _song_!"

Despite her own words, Sonya was as drunk as could be and she was making her way to the other side of the room where a marble tabletop stood. The others all watched, laughing or cheering her on. Cyrax had raised the volume until they couldn't speak to each other without yelling. Johnny and the other male kombatants had followed as Sonya climbed the tabletop and proceded to drop on her knees and swing her blonde hair around. Johnny stood and stared up at his friend with his mouth agape. "Wow." Was all he could manage.

"I thought you weren't gonna get drunk!" Jax yelled to her.

She continued dancing. "_What!_?"

"I thought you weren't gonna get drunk!" He yelled a little more loudly.

"_You wanna become a monk!_?"

"Oh forget it!" He called, then turned to Kung Lao. "Not even halfway into the night and she's wasted." The music had slowed a little, the sound a little quieter and Sonya somehow managed to overhear.

"_I'm not wasted, you bastard_!!" She screamed stumbling down on her knees to look Jax in the face. She leaned precariously on the edge of the tabletop. "I'm danc_ing_."

The doorbell rang again, and this time Johnny ran to open the door. Standing there in the dim lights of the porch was Sindel, Kitana, and Jade. They said they had to see to some duties in Edenian first but it was obvious they had wanted to arrive not just late, but _fashionably _late. Sindel was wearing a flowy, dark purple dress with matching heels while her daughter wore a short, tight-fitting leather dress and black boots. Jade looked just as good in a short black miniskirt, a green (of course) tank and matching stilettos.

"Damn…" Jax whistled from where he still stood.

Even Ermac's jaw dropped, though you wouldn't have known it. Kenshi sensed the change in the room and leaned over to whispered to Cyrax. "What the hell's going on?"

Sindel hugged Johnny, a little too enthusiastically, but he certainly didn't mind. "We are so thrilled to be here." She squealed. "This is our first Earthrealm party."

Johnny smiled back. "Glad I was the one to pop your cherry."

"My what?"

But they had left the hall, where Johnny threw their bags in the closet, and were already in the living room. The music drowned out their words.

"It's just a vulgar Earthrealm figure of speech, mom." Kitana explained.

"I still don't get it."

"Nachos!" Jade exclaimed, racing to the food bar.

"How do you know about Earth food?" Kitana asked suspiciously as her friend poured the strange food onto her plate.

"Um, Raiden. He brings me Earth food sometimes."

Sindel squinted at her daughters friend. "Are you having a love affair with a god?"

"What?!" Both Jade and Kitana made faces at their queen.

"Ew. Honestly, mom. What is wrong with you?"

Sindel waved them off to go dance with Kenshi. She winked at the two younger Edenians. "The man is _bline_, but he is _fine_."

This made even Ermac grimace at the queen's rhyming. The kingdom never had a dull ball, that was for sure.

"Woo, who's this fine hunk of meat?" Sonya slurred, coming to lean against Ermac. He stood still, already having been hit on before. Jax was beside her though, holding her up.

"Um, Jax." Kitana began warily, eying the blonde woman rubbing against Ermac. "Sonya's not drunk, is she?"

"No, no." Jax replied, handing the almost collapsing woman to her. "She's just about to pass out."

Kitana held Sonya up unsteadily, but the woman was wriggling around, mumbling under her breath.

"Take her to the restroom and run her under some ice-cold water, will ya? And give her some water." Jax called over his shoulder.

Kitana nodded weakly as he made his escape to the dance floor. Jade pushed Sonya's hair from her face. "She's sweating."

Kitana gave up. She coudln't just leave Sonya sprawled out on the floor. Could she? She banished the thought a little guiltily and sighed. "Ermac, can you help me? She weighs a ton, I swear. Where does all her weight come from, anyway?"

Ermac studied the drunk human in the princess's arms and came to a conclusion. "Her boobs."

* * *

Oh my, those fighters are too much. What will they do next? *wink, wink* Anyway, this was kind of rushed, but whatever. Reviews? Anyone?


	2. Strip Contest

**

* * *

**

Tadaa. New chapter. I'm kind of late, but I was really busy. So, I've made up for it with an *dun, dun, dun* extra long chapter! Well, it's long to me. ^-^

**Disclaimer: Did I forget this in the other chapter? Well, none of the characters belong to me, but I can do whatever I want with them. *evil laugh***

********************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************

"Is she dead?" Jade asked, peering at the blonde woman sitting with her head in the toilet. It had been a few minutes since Jax had dumped his companion on the two Edenians and Sonya had finally started to return to her normal self. Her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes a little glassy, but at least she wasn't on top of the bathroom counter screeching to a Lady Gaga song.

"No." Kitana replied, holding back Sonya's hair. "She probably feels like it though. I can't believe she's already drunk. I mean, the night is still young."

Sindel came bursting through the bathroom door then, the music from outside blaring into the otherwise calm restroom. "Your damn right it is!"

"Mother, please." Kitana warned, placing a finger to her lips. "Can you keep it down a little?"

"Ooops." The Queen quieted a little, but she was still giggling. "Sorry."

Sonya raised her head then and wiped her mouth. "I think I need some water."

Jade handed her the glass she had poured, and Sonya drank it greedily, sighing when she had finished. "That's the last time I drink. Ever."

Sindel gave her daughter a look, followed by a knowing smile. Kitana glared back, mouthing "Stop."

"Let's go back out." Sindel changed the subject instead. "Their starting a game. I think it's called Tooth and Pear. Or Ruth and Bear."

"_Truth or Dare_." Jade corrected, earning quizzical looks from the others. "I heard about it..."

"From Raiden?" Sindel teased, elbowing her daughter's friend. "Huh, huh?"

Sonya let out a large belch, making Kitana wrinkle her nose in disgust. "Uh, disgusting."

"Sorry,_ Princess_. But when a girl's gotta burp, a girl's gotta burp."

"Kitana is too dainty and ladylike to burp, right daughter?" Sindel giggled. "And she prefers to call it _release air_."

Kitana pouted. "That's not true. I'm not 'too dainty'. I'm a killer for heaven sakes!"

"A killer who calls farting '_exfoliating_'_." _Sindel continued.

"And sweating '_glistening_'!" Jade piped in, despite herself. She gasped after and clamped her mouth shut.

Kitana frowned. "You make me sound so stuffy and proper. I am _not _like that."

Sindel let out a big "Ha!" at that, and Kitana stood up, hands on her hips.

"I am not stuffy. I am just well educated."

Sonya patted her leg. "Of course you are."

"Hey, I am." Kitana complained. "I really, really, really, am _so not_ _stuffy_!

"Well, you don't drink," Sindel pointed out. "You don't even swear."

"So?"

"So you're boring."

It was like the flames of the Netherrealm had suddenly started blazing out of nowhere in the restroom, for Kitana's eyes lit up with such fire. Even Sonya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Boring?" Kitana repeated blackly. "_Boring?"_

She marched to the door, turned around and said, "I'll show you who's really boring." And then she marched off.

Jade hurried after her, leaving Sindel and Sonya alone.

"Some mom." Sonya snorted, receiving a slap on the leg. "Ow."

"I was joking. Besides, at least now the real fun begins."

"Oh, and here I thought this was the real fun." Sonya motioned to the toilet. "Nothing more fun than dunking your head into the crap-dispensor."

Sindel helped Sonya up, and they headed off to go see what the Princess of Edenia was up to now.

****************************************************************************************************************

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!...."

Sindel and Sonya found the party had started a beer chugging contest instead. Apparently the only people who wanted to play Truth or Dare were Li Mei, Kung Lao, and Nightwolf. The others out-numbered them, so now Jax was gulping down possibly lethal amounts of alcohol along with Kenshi. Who knew the blind man could drink like that?

"He must be half Irish." Sonya concluded.

Kung Lao came beside her. "Yeah. Kenshi does sound like an Irish name."

"I th-thought he waaasss Eeegyptiaannn." Bo' Rai Cho slurred, leaning against Kung Lao. His ever-present beer mug in the other hand.

"Oh freaking great." Sonya said. "Bo' Rai Cho drunk. That is just so shocking."

Kung Lao gave Sonya a quizzical look. "But, he's always drunk."

Sonya just stared at him, then turned and muttered. "Guess sarcasm ins't big with monks…"

"I'll tell you what's big."

It was Johnny Cage, one arm around a laughing Sindel the other aound a glaring Sonya.

"You sick pig!" She shoved him away. "Some party. Tell me, did you drug Li Mei's drink yet?"

"What the hell are you talking about? _That's_ sick. Jesus, you have a horrible mind, Ms. Blade."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sindel. Your daughter's probably in more trouble than this stupid actor's gonna be in later."

"Kitana?" Johnny asked. "I just saw her. She's over getting some chips or beer or something."

"Thanks." Sonya smiled coldy at him. "That helps a lot."

There was shouting then, and they all turned to see Jax drunkenly staggering on the counter. "Strip dance contest!"

Kenshi who was laughing like a maniac, turned up the music.

"How the hell can he see the buttons?" Sonya wondered.

Johnny shrugged. "Who cares, I love this song!"

It was some kind of hip-hop song. Sonya made a face and rolled her eyes, turning to see that Sindel was dancing.

"I just adore Earthrealm music!" She shrieked. "It's so loud and fun."

"That makes one of us."

"Hey!' Sindel grabbed Sonya's arm and pointed to the back of the bar counter. "There's Kitana! And Jade too."

The princess was holding up a glass bottle, the counter a mess of different drinks. Jade looked stressed, trying to calm her princess down.

"What is she drinking?" Sonya asked, coming over to Jade with Sindel in tow.

"I don't know. Sub-zero made it for her. He mixed all kinds of drinks. Like a witch's potion."

Sindel roared. "A witch's potion! Haha. Oh my, Jade. My daughter's drunk as a skunk!"

"And you're not!" Sonya shot back, shaking the Queen. "So stop acting like it."

Sindel just laughed. "I'm drunk on life, Sonya. Besides, it's a party. You need to have some fun."

Kitana was suddenly darting past them, her cheeks flushed. "I'll show you fun, _Mother_."

Sindel put a hand on her mouth, still giggling. "Oh dear."

Before Jade could catch up, Kitana was by the counter, looking up at Jax. He was still acting like a complete idiot. His shirt had somehow come off and everyone was crowing with laughter. Johhny was practically dying.

"My daughter is hopeless." Sindel sighed. "She doesn't know how to dance to Earthrealm music."

"And you do?" Sonya asked.

"Of course." Sindel looked shocked. "I'm Queen Sindel, aren't I?"

She started toward the counter, grabbing Nightwolf on the way. She reminded Sonya of those bimbos in music videos. Except she had to admit the Queen did have more class. Kitana had somehow managed to climb on the 'stage' with Jax who was presently stopped by Johhny. He looked like he had something important to announce and Sonya's hairs rose imagining what could possibly happen next.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sonya groused. She pushed through Li Mei and Ashrah to get to her friend before she embarrassed herself.

"Hey!" Li Mei, retorted. "Watch it."

Suddenly Frost came out of nowhere, her blue eyes bright. "She's entering the strip contest!"

"So?" Ashrah asked, nunplussed.

"So she wants the money all to herself!" Frost complained as Sonya tried to get through the other female fighters.

"Money?!" Li Mei exclaimed. "Who said anything about money?"

"I did, idiot! And it's the price for the girl who wins the contest."

Sonya sneered. "Who would enter such a degrading, sexist-"

A loud cheer went up and Johhny laughed on the stage. "So the first runner-up is Princess Kitana! Remember guys, she's single now."

Sonya stared, horror-struck. That _asshole_.

"She would, apparently." Li Mei answered, smug. "How much is it anyway, Frost?"

"Raiden promised 50,000."

"50,000?!" Sonya and Ashrah both gasped. Sonya could just see the new weapons she could buy with that.

"Imagine all the clothes…" Li Mei breathed. She glanced at the other three girls, who stared back. They all tore through the crowd, pushing everyone in their way.

"Whoahoa!" Bo' Rai Cho called out. "Stampede!"

"Wait, what am I doing?" Sonya asked herself aloud. She wasn't entering some dumb, womanizing contest. She wasn't _that_ greedy.

"Talking to yourself." Jade answered.

Sonya turned to the Edenian, surprised. "Huh?"

"Hey!" Frost glared. "No sharing dancing secrets."

Sonya was still confused. Maybe the alcohol in her system hadn't gone away completely. She looked around and saw that Johhny was still on the counter, laying down the contest rules: not necessary to remove all cllothing, but highly recommended; no touching from male audiences unless accepted from contestant; and blah blah blah. Sonya tuned him out, as usual, to see the other contestants who had formed a line behind her.

"Oh, hell." She sighed. "What am I doing?"

Frost had pushed Li Mei to take the fourth spot in line. Kitana was first, still waiting. Jade somehow had been caught up in the whole mess and was now second.

"What the hell?" Jade shrugged. "Might as well have some fun. None of these bastards will remember it tomorrow anyway."

"I hope so." Sonya declared.

"Why?" Li Mei taunted. "Afraid to be called a big, fat loser."

"Or maybe just fat?" Ashrah added.

Sonya raised a brow at Jade. "These Other-realm chicks are bitches. Why aren't you like that."

Jade shrugged again. "Their just competitve."

"In a strip-contest?"

Sindel yelled from behind, startling Sonya. "They hear the word 'contest' and they piss their pants!"

Sonya and Jade both turned to see Sindel in the back of the line. "Oh great." Sonya muttered.

"The best for last!" Sindel crowed.

"We'll see about that." Li Mei smirked, turning away.

When she was completely turned around, Sindel mouthed to Kitana "What's wrong with her?" and made a face.

"Is she always like this?" Sonya asked Jade. "I imagine there's never a dull moment in the palace."

Johnny had finally shut up and was now moving off to join the other judges, who were Sub-Zero, a guy with cornrows who Sonya remembered as Kai, and Jax.

"First contestant up!" Johnny called. "Kitana!"

Kitana made her way up the stage, trying not to laugh. She pulled up her mask from her pocket; she never left without it, and put it on. Somehow she wasn't as brave as she had been a second ago. She stared at Johnny as the music changed, a definate stripper song playing loudly.

Jade let out an exasperated sigh and climbed up the stage, putting on her mask as well. "Wait, this is a double act!" She shouted, dancing up to Kitana and grinding against her. There were shouts and cheers from the male crowd. But the other females were yelling.

"They can't do that!" Frost shouted, mist radiating off her face.

"Cheaters!" Sindel yelled and then burst into a fit of laughter along with the male fighters.

Even Johnny laughed, turning to his fellow judges. "If they split the money?"

They all nodded sagely.

"It's not against the rules." Johhny concluded, making Frost and Li Mei glare.

Sonya could barely watch. Jade was rubbing against Kitana to the rhythm, sending flirtacious glances at the judges.

Johhny smacked his chest. "I think I'm in love."

"I think I'm about to barf." Sonya mumbled.

Apparently the crowd liked it, because Sonya could barely hear herself think with all the noise. Kitana had seemed to get the hang of it now. After all, prancing around like a slut wasn't so hard, Sonya thought as the Edenian princess was now on her knees, twirling her hair like a freak. Sonya muttered in her head, _Oh my God. Too bad Liu Kang can't see this. _But what came next almost made Sonya's eyes pop out with shock. Jade leaned over Kitana, her hands over her head as the princess reached up and slipped her green shirt off, revealing Jade's lace bra.

"Oh-MY-GOD." Johhny and Jax both breathed at once.

Sub-Zero froze the cup of beer he had been drinking and Bo'Rai Cho choked on his.

Sindel was screaming her head off, obviously not disturbed at her daughter's behavior. She leaned over to Nightowlf and said proudly. "That's my daughter."

The two Edenians were not finished. Jade gave the crowd an "Oh no!" look; all wide eyes and gaping mouth. Then she swayed over to Johnny, practically sitting in his lap.

"What a tramp." Sonya gaped.

"You said it." Li Mei agreed, ignoring the fact that she was lined up to do the same.

Jade had pranced back to Kitana who was dancing to the beat, lifting her arms in the air. Then the music stopped and the two Edenians kept their pose until the crowd cheered.

Sonya could hear someone grumble behind her. "That was lame. They didn't take that much off. I would've thought Edenians would be better."

Sonya turned around, ready to punch someone's lights out finding herself face to face with Rain.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Rain hesitated. "Um, Raiden invited me."

"I didn't see you before."

"I barely came. I was busy."

"Busy betraying your own country?" Sonya spat as Kitana and Jade exited the stage.

"I didn't betray them."

"No. You just didn't help. This party is supposed to be for the _good_ guys."

Johnny interupted them then. "Next contestant!"

"If Sindel sees you, or Kitana for that matter you are so going to get your ass kicked."

"Sonya." Rain muttered, realizing all eyes were on them.

"Don't even say my name, Princey."

"I'm not a Prince."

"Whatever you are!"

The music suddenly stopped as the mix on Johnny's ipod switched songs. Sonya looked around sheepishly, noticing all the eyes on her.

"Oh."

"You're up, Sonya baby." Johnny called, wringling his brows.

"Well," Rain waited bemused. "Seems like it's your turn."

Just then Sindel noticed who Sonya had been talking to. She turned beet-red. "Rain. What are you here for?" She demanded.

"Um, what about the contest, guys?" Johnny asked as everyone was turned to the drama on the floor. The music was blasting again.

"Raiden invited me." He answered, head held high.

Sindel hollered. "My ass! You're a traitor."

"So, Frost is here. Didn't she betray Sub-Zero?"

Frost froze in place and smiled slightly as everyone now turned to her.

Johhny waved his hands. "Hey, let's not get judgemental here. No fighting, okay? The furniture is really expensive."

But Sub-Zero had already crushed the cup in his hands, his face stone-cold. "I forgot about that!" He roared, standing up.

"How the hell did you forget?" Sonya asked, frowning. "I don't think it's easy to forget something like that.

Rain grabbed Nightwolf's beer and gulped it down, thankful the attention wasn't focused on him anymore.

"Well, I tried to put it out of mind. Until now, I forgave and forgot. But that shit is coming back to haunt me. I didn't even see her here." Sub-Zero answered, his voice gruff. "That bitch backstabbed me."

The whole party was alert, waiting for a fight. Johnny stood between Sub-Zero then, his hands pushing him back. "Easy, Mr. Freeze. The chick already apoligized and besides, Raiden invited her. She's on our side now, dude."

Rain made a face. "She got off that easy?"

Sub-Zero was glaring at Frost who whispered. "Sorry."

"You're lucky this is Johnny's house." He sneered. "Raiden is so dead."

"You can't kill Raiden, Sub." Johnny said.

Sub-Zero hesitated. "Well. He's in big trouble."

Jade who was standing behind the Lin Kuei master, rubbed his icy arm. "Don't worry, Subbie. Karma's a bitch."

Sonya and Sindel exchanged glances. Jade giving pet-names to a hardened assassin? It truly was a strange night.

"So people," Johnny began. "Are we ready to start the party again or do you have anymore old grudges to bring out?"

Cyrax, silently watching the others from a corner raised his hand. "Actually-"

Johnny clapped his hands together loudly. "Good! Then we can forget about fighting tonight."

There was a roaring sound, like thunder, that filled the room and then a circle of smoke appeared on the stage before them. Unbelievably, standing in the center was Raiden. He was grinning, his hat blocking out the disco lights from above. "Are my warriors having a good time?"

It was then that he moved aside and revealed that standing behind him was a reluctant-looking Sareena. The female demon smiled slighty. "Greetings."

Even though the music was on, the party seemed very quiet as Sub-Zero fell back in his chair and muttered, "Shit."

********************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************

**Poor Sonya, dealing with all that drama. I wasn't going to have her be the main character in this chapter but she's so fun to write. I'm thinking of switching characters every chapter. Hmm...Anyways thanks for those who reviewed! I give you all a huge cyber-hug! :p**

**BuggaBoo****: Thanks! I know, I'll try to slow it down next time but I can't promise it. I'm hopeless when it comes to writing comedy. :) **

**Major Mike Powell III****: LOL. Thanks for your review! Sindel is quite the MILF isn't she? But I mean, you gotta admit she's one hot mama. I love the Edenians to death, as you can probably tell. Well, no femmeslash in this chapter, close to it, but no dice. :p Maybe next time…**

**natashaheisenburg****: Ah, Raiden. Isn't he the best? Thanks for reviewing! You're the best too! ^_^**

**MemooseShmemoose****: Gracias! Sorry to take so long. Don't worry those villains will get there share of fun. I'm really looking forward to some Mileena and Scorpion action. I mean, he is considered a villain right? ;)**

**See ya next time…**


	3. Enter Sareena

**So this is way overdue, but I've been so busy. It's short, but the next chapter is on the way very soon too. As well as another MK story... :)**

* * *

***

"Raiden, what the hell is this?" Johnny asked cautiously. "What is she doing here?"

"Well, thanks for the warm welcome." Sareena muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

"Nothing personal," Johnny apologized. "You _are_ kind of hot. But as I recall you're a demon, and frankly I don't do well with creatures of Hell."

"I'm not evil, you idiot. And as I _recall_, I helped Sub-Zero escape the Netherrealm." The female demon sent a glare in the ice ninja's direction.

"She's right, Johnny." Raiden intervened. "And besides, she needs a little fun."

"Yeah, I imagine brimstone and ash aren't very exciting, are they?"

It was then that Raiden decided to leave his combatants to their party. "Well, I'll see you all in the morning, and remember to use protection! Have fun!"

In another flash of thunder and smoke, he was gone, leaving Sareena standing on the stage awkwardly. Then she remembered the Lin Kuei master before her and her eyes lit up with rage.

"Oh no…" Johnny muttered, even as she marched her way up to his friend.

"You asshole." She ground out the words, her hand rising to slap his cheek fiercely. With the music off, the noise echoed through the room, leaving everyone in shock.

"Why did you just leave me without a word?" She hissed at the ninja. "You didn't even say goodbye. Even after I saved your older brother's ass and got shot in the back for it."

Sensing the growing tension, Johnny took the opportunity to try and finish the strip contest. He went over to the radio and blasted the music up loudly. "Okay everyone; it's time for contestant number three!"

But everyone was still half- eyeing Sub-Zero and Sareena, who were presently yelling at each other rather loudly.

"You said you couldn't leave the Netherworld!" Sub-Zero sputtered.

"I said I _belonged_ there!" Sareena screeched back. "I never said I _couldn't_ leave."

"It's the same thing!"

"No, it's not! Why do you think I wanted to leave with your brother? Too bad _you _didn't have the balls to help me escape."

Sonya, who was reluctantly climbing the stage, mumbled to Johnny. "What the hell is all _that_ about?"

"I have no clue. But I'm guessing Sub pulled a hit-and-run."

Sonya raised a brow. "Hit-and-run?" She looked as if she was about to ask something when her face lit up and darkened again. "Men are sick." Was all she managed.

Johnny shrugged as the arguing couple finally quieted to look up at the stage. "Hey, sometimes you just gotta hit it, and quit it."

"You're a jerk."

"To each his own," Johnny countered, switching songs. "But now, it's time for you to dance."

Sonya grumbled, as she took position, ignoring the jeers and clapping. Sindel waved from her spot in line, her smile wide and mischievous. It didn't take long for Sonya to finally suck up her nervousness, she was a fighter after all.

"Come on, Blade. I'm not getting any younger here." Johnny shouted, earning a glare from her.

She smiled slowly then, an evil smile that had Johnny's heart thumping. Her lids folded halfway, a seductive, languid look on her face. She sauntered over to him, her hips swinging dangerously to the beat. It was the perfect song for her, Johnny thought. Loud and slow, like drums beating relentlessly on his skin. The warmth in the room caused her tanned skin to glisten, her golden hair sticking to the sides of her cheeks. As she stood before where he sat, she came closer and closer. With one sinewy movement she caressed Johnny's cheek, her knee rising to rest between his legs.

"Am I boring you now, Cage?" She whispered in his ear, her breathe hot on his skin.

He merely shook his head, unable to speak. _What the hell is wrong with her,_ he thought. _She hates my guts._

But there was a loud shout in the crowd and before Johnny could react, Sonya was gone. He blinked slowly, realizing that although the music was still playing, everyone had suddenly starting shouting. Too late Johnny realized that two figures were currently throwing drunken punches at one another. The other party-goers were either trying to pull them apart or join in.

"What the hell?" Johnny exclaimed, jumping from the stage and into the fray. "What's going on?"

It was Sindel who answered. "Apparently Rain made a move on Jade and Kung Lao didn't appreciate it very much. So they both started swinging."

"When did Kung Lao and Jade become a couple?"

"They didn't." Sindel replied wryly. "But now we know that Lui Kang wasn't the only monk to have the hots for an Edenian girl."

Johnny shook his head. "I'm surrounded by nuts."

Sindel gave him a suggestive look, "_Really_…"

Kitana pushed her way through the crowd then, Jade in tow. "How dare he violate you, Jade!" She exclaimed shrilly. "What nerve he has!"

Jade was flustered, her cheeks a dark cherry color. "Well, he wasn't completely rude…"

Kitana stared at her friend in shock. "Why Jade…He was quite improper!"

"He grabbed my ass, Kitana. Might as well be blunt. But anyways, he was drunk."

"That does not excuse it." Kitana blushed at her companion's language.

"Oh stop acting so innocent." Jade frowned. "Besides…"

"Besides what?"

The darker Edenian hesitated, her cheeks flaming more. "Nothing."

Sindel giggled then, startling the other two girls. "You perverted little thing!" She exclaimed. "You actually liked it!"

Johnny gaped at the Queen's candid accusation. "What the hell? Can this night be any stranger?"

"Of c-course not." Kitana stammered. "Jade would _never_ _ever_ feel like that toward a traitor. Right, Jade?"

Jade merely looked away, biting her lip. Luckily she was saved as a vase came crashing down on Kung Lao's head, courtesy of Rain.

"Dammit…" Johnny cursed, realizing it was an expensive tribal vase from Africa. "All right people, move out! Get the fuck outta my house!"

"You can't just kick us out, Johnny." Sindel insisted.

"Not you," he clarified. "_Them_."

Jax, who was trying to pull Lei Mei off Frost, glanced at his blonde friend. "You want me to herd 'em to the kitchen?"

Johnny nodded. "At least some of them. What are those two fighting about anyway?" He asked, eying Frost choking Lei Mei with icy hands.

"Beats me." Jax shrugged as he easily hoisted both girls over his shoulder. "But let's get some mud and enjoy it."

Sindel hooted with laughter, ignoring her daughter's pert little nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Too crude for you, Princess?" Johnny teased. "Yeah, you're stripping was much more wholesome fun."

Kitana managed a slight glare before tugging on Jade's hand and flouncing away. "Rude, petty mortal…" She pouted.

As she left the guests had started to calm, Rain being taken to the farthest end of the house by Sub-Zero. He was still red, his eyes glaring at anyone who passed. It was indeed the strangest night Johnny Cage had ever experienced. And that was saying a lot.

"I don't think Raiden would be happy to hear about this." Sindel sighed. "This party is getting worse by the minute."

"Thanks a lot." Johnny muttered.

Sindel merely shrugged. "At least no one's dead yet."

"The night's still young."

Sindel glanced over to where the others were now scattered about, conversing and drinking. It wasn't too bad now, though Bo Rai Cho did look very sick.

"I guess the strip contest is over." Johnny sighed, looking quite disappointed. "Just when it was getting good…"

"Like you said," Sindel replied with a wink. "The night is still young."

Unfortunately for Johnny, and many of the other guests, the atmosphere had turned sour. Sareena kept shooting death glares at Sub-Zero, while Lei Mei was content to throw the occasional chip at Frost and of course there was Kung Lao and his quest to avenge Jade's honor with a carving knife from Johnny's kitchen. In the end, it was getting late and no one felt very cheery anymore.

Especially when they all heard the familiar voice of a certain hellspawned ninja.

***

**Preview of "Sleepover: Villain Style"**

"I will never host this insignificant event."

Mileena stared at her fellow Tarkatan warrior and sneered, her veil hiding her barbaric features. "You have no choice, Baraka."

"I cannot fathom Shinnok's logic at all. What is the point of this _'sleepover'_?"

The barely-clad female beside him merely shrugged and tossed herself on the cushions of their room. The bones that surrounded her were fresh, and she tossed them aside casually. "Perhaps it will strengthen the bonds we hold with our allies."

They both looked at each other for a moment before Mileena erupted in violent laughter. Baraka only snickered. "Bonds, eh?"

"The only bonds we have use of are ones that will enslave them all!" Mileena jeered. "Our '_allies'_ are no more to us than those worthless maggots we consumed last night." She licked her lips behind her veil, a glint in her eyes.

"No matter," Baraka continued. "We shall hold this little event right here in the castle Shao Kahn graciously lent us."

"Right after I staked him with my sai's." Mileena tittered.

They both extended their teeth cruelly, remembering the ruler's blood. Perhaps Shinnok's absurd idea would not be so bad after all…

* * *

**Well that was short. o_o Oh well, next chapter will be much longer. I wish I had time for more, but it has to wait. Will be updating real soon! :)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed: Major Mike Powell III, MemooseShmemoose, Lucy Sumeragui, Spider-2099, & amberangel999! You're all the best! ^-^**


End file.
